Morning Love
by Ze Shipper
Summary: My own version on when Fang cleaned their classroom but Boboiboy was the one who got all the praise...


**Hello again! Boboiboy fic today!**

 **Just finished watching Boboiboy ep 3 and 4!**

 **Remember the part when Fang said the reasons why he hates Boboiboy? The one time he cleaned the whole classroom and Boboiboy got all the credits. Here's my version of it...**

 **ENJOY!**

 ** _Disclaimers: I don't own Boboiboy or Fang..._**

* * *

 ** _Morning Love_**

* * *

It was 6:30 in the morning when Fang arrived at the school...

"What the-? What happened here?" Fang asked. The whole room was really messy.

The desks were scattered, chairs were everywhere, papers were scattered on the floor, the desks were dusty, the class cleaners wasn't hanging correctly anymore, even yesterday's writing in the whiteboard was still there and the whole room isn't even swept yet.

"Whoever yesterday's assigned cleaner was is so lazy. Couldn't even clean the classroom..." Fang said as he stared at the messy room.

He quickly placed his bag down and took the broom and mop at the corner of the room and started cleaning. After the cleaning the floor, the dusty desks were next. He took a rag and started polishing the desks and arranging it in their proper position, including the chairs.

"Man, this room is messy..." Fang said.

After thirty minutes of cleaning, Fang stopped and took a look at the now sparkly, clean room. "Now this is what I call a clean room!"

He leaned the mop onto one of the chairs and thought of how well he cleaned the room.

"I'm sure Teacher Papa would really thank me for cleaning the room and absolutely punish yesterday's assigned cleaner. Who is it again?" Fang turned to the paper hanging at the board. But before he could see who the assigned cleaner was, the mop he just used fell on the floor.

He was about to pick it up when suddenly a hand took over. As he looked up, he saw a certain black-haired boy. A blush formed on his cheeks.

Yes. Fang, the emo kid is in love with the transferee kid, Boboiboy. That's why he stalked him after on his first day of school. Sure he took his favorite doughnut and is admired by everyone. But he couldn't stop his heart from beating so fast every time Boboiboy is near him. Note that Boboiboy sits right in front of him in class, making him distracted from all the lessons Mr. Papa is teaching them.

Silence filled the air... that is until Fang spoke. "Uhh... What are you doing here?" Fang asked. _'What was that, Fang?'_

"Eh? We have school today, don't we? I'm here to attend school? Why? Don't want to see me?" Boboiboy asked.

 _'I absolutely want to see you, Boboiboy!'_

"I don't want to see you today, tomorrow or any day!"

"What does that supposed to mean, huh?"

 _'I didn't mean it, Boboiboy! I want to see you every single day!'_

"Are an idiot? I don't want to see you because you're my enemy, Boboiboy! And I hate you!"

 _'Stupid Fang!'_

"Looking for trouble?" Boboiboy asked in anger as sparks started to form in his hand. He's about to use his lightning to attack the other. Fang would do the logical thing; shadow started to form in his hand but stopped.

"EH?" Boboiboy said. Surprised that he didn't expect to see Fang not attack him. "Why did you stop?"

 _'I don't want to attack you...'_

"I don't want to ruin the room I just cleaned"

"Heh, you're just scared... Fang, the scardy cat"

Fang didn't react. He just turned to pick up the mop and place it back at the corner of the room, along with the broom, dustpan and rags.

 _'Why isn't Fang reacting?'_ Boboiboy thought.

Yes. Why isn't he reacting? Normally, Fang would say anything to insult Boboiboy or tell him that he is better than him. But now, he isn't saying anything.

"Fang..." Boboiboy whispered, so soft that it's like he's the only one that could hear the call.

 _'Fang, at least do something... don't just walk and ignore me...'_

Secretly, Boboiboy is in love with his emo classmate/ rival/ crush/ love. Ever since the first time he saw him, that exact same day he transferred to the school. His eyes were caught by Fang. Everything seemed to move so slow, hearts started to float everywhere. It's like Cupid flew by and shot an arrow at Boboiboy. Fang looked so cool, handsome and macho in Boboiboy's sight. He was so happy when the teacher said that he'll sit in front of Fang that day. But it looked like Fang's the silent, emo, anti-social kind of person. Boboiboy thought that there'll be no chance of Fang feeling the same for him.

"Fang, why are you acting so strangely?" Boboiboy asked. "Is there something bothering you?"

"..." not a word was heard from Fang.

"Fang, answer me"

"..." still not a word. Fang just walked to his desk, sat down and rested his head on his hand.

"Fang... you're making me worried..."

"..."

"At least say something, Fang... stop acting like this. Yes, you're the silent type but I'm not used to you being this quiet. I just called you a scardy cat. Shouldn't you be angry right now? Fang, speak!"

"..."

"Fang..." more and more times Boboiboy called out Fang's name but none was answered. Fang didn't even bother open his mouth.

"Fang! Stop acting like this! What should I do or say to make you speak up?!"

"..."

"FANG! STOP MAKING ME WORRIED!" tears started to form in Boboiboy's eyes. Fang noticed this.

"Why would you be worried about me?" Fang asked. "I am nothing to you. I am not your friend. I'm your enemy. And as an enemy, I should hate you and you should hate me. Not be worried about me"

A tear rolled down Boboiboy's cheek. He couldn't handle Fang's attitude anymore!

"FANG! TO ME, YOU ARE NOT AN ENEMY!" Boboiboy shouted.

"Then, what am I to you?"

"FANG, ARE YOU BLIND OR JUST AN IDIOT?! CAN'T YOU SEE HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU-!" saying the last word, Boboiboy quickly covered his mouth.

 _'IDIOT! Why did you say that?!'_ Boboiboy scolded himself.

Silence filled the air. The room just had a tomato-faced Boboiboy and a surprised Fang.

Fang stood up from his seat and slowly neared Boboiboy. Boboiboy took steps back but was stopped as he felt the whiteboard behind him.

"Could you repeat what you just said, Boboiboy?" Fang said as he stopped right in front of Boboiboy and cornered him with his arms.

 _'NO! I'M TRAPPED!'_

"I- I didn't say anything..."

"You said something. Say it again."

"I dodn't s-" before Boboiboy could finish his statement, Fang had neared his head to Boboiboy's as their foreheads had touched; making Boboiboy blush even more if it was possible.

"Say it" Fang demanded.

"I- I said... I... I..."

"You what?"

"I'm... inlovewithyoufang!"

Surprising that Fang chuckled and then quickly neared his face to Boboiboy's and kissed him on his lips.

"I'm glad you feel the same, Boboiboy. I love you too, as well..."

Then, another kiss was shared but this time, Boboiboy started kissing back.

A short kiss which felt like forever was interrupted by a certain someone.

"Can someone please explain to me. WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" Mr. Papa shouted as he stood in the doorway, making the two boys stop their oh-so-sweet kiss.

"You two... EXPLAIN NOW! WHAT WERE YOU TWO DOING JUST NOW?!"

"Uhhmm... Whispering Sir..." Fang said. Boboiboy agreed.

"Oh is that so? Well then, let us all come inside and start our lesson for today..."

"EH?! Teacher, it is clearly obvious that they were kissing!" one of the students who was watching the scene said.

"No they were not. They were whispering..." said Mr. Papa.

Fang and Boboiboy just slowly walked to their seats.

"We knew you two were gay..." Yaya ang Ying said in unison.

"HEY, Why didn't you tell me you were gay, Boboiboy?" Gopal asked.

Fang and Boboiboy just looked away.

As they reached their desks, they heard whispers.

"QUIET!" Fang and Boboiboy shouted.

* * *

 **Well, that's it... What do you think?**

 **I know... the title is really bad...**

 **REVIEW!**


End file.
